The Sign Of My True Love
by okiam
Summary: What is the sense of my life without you? You are the reason why I am living. " Kagome said. " No! I don't want to lose you again, Kagome." What will happen to them? Read and find out!...4th fanfic..
1. Naraku finally came out!

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

Naraku, the despicable half-demon, the enemy of the whole world,the killer of their love ones, the tricker and the one who ruins everything to make himself happy, has a new plan to get what he really want.

He took out his human heart from his and destroy it. Now, he was a complete demon and craving for one person. He finally saw his true desire.

His one and only desire was the young lovely maiden , Kagome. He yearns for her unstained heart and for her pure soul. He wants her to be with him. He wants to be his servant , and to be his.

But he knew that he can't get his desire if Inuyasha was still existing in the earth.

He create a new plan to kill him and get his woman. But he wants Kagome to witness the death of her one and only love.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha and his friends were travelling to kill and stop the vile doings of Naraku and also to find the rest of the sacred jewel.

They went in the village near the Mt. Hakurei and spend the night there.

While they were all asleep, a strong aura wakes up the half-demon.

He stood up and whispered to himself, " Naraku ". A few seconds after , the monk also wake up and asked , " Inuyasha , do you think it's Naraku? "

" Yes , it's him. His scent flows through the air and the miasma was growing thicker and it covered the whole mountain. " Inuyasha answered.

" Inuyasha ? Is there something wrong?" the young maiden asked worriedly while rubbing her eyes. When she can see the whole view, her eyes widened in shock and said, " Huh ?! The mountain was covered by the miasma! "

The demon slayer awake from her slumber and quickly fixed herself for the upcoming battle. Kagome stood up and get her bow and arrows.

" Get ready! We're going in the Mt. Hakurei. I'm perfectly sure that Naraku was there. He finally come out from his hiding. " Inuyasha stated.

" You're right, I sensed the sacred jewel shards inside that mountain." Kagome replied.

They quickly went to the foot of the Mt. Hakurei.

" The miasma is growing thicker " Kagome said and coughed.

" We need to be more careful. " Miroku announced.

They were almost at the foot of the mountain but all of a sudden, the mountain collapsed and an enormous crowd of demon escaped from it.

" Huh! What happened? The mountain collapsed !! " Sango stated.

" There are too many demons escaping from it ! " Inuyasha said.

" We need to move faster. " the half-demon added.

* * *

** Hi ...**

** 1st chapter of my story....2nd chapter is coming up...**

** please make a review and rate it from 1-10...^^**

** Hope you like it!! Thank you for reading my story.**


	2. Be with me,Kagome!

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

When they were already at the place where the Mt. Hakurei collapsed, an earthquake occured and Naraku finally came out.

" What took you so long to come and welcome me, Inuyasha. I've been waiting for you and for my dearest, Kagome. " Naraku greeted them.

" Well...It's been a long while since we last met, Naraku. Are you ready to meet your death? " Inuyasha replied and wield his mighty sword.

" I was supposed to be saying that to you, Inuyasha and after I kill you, I have to deal with my princess. I want you Kagome to witness the death of your one and only love and after that you'll be my woman." Naraku stated.

" Be his woman? I thought he only wants the sacred jewel shards. " Sango said.

" As you see, my body was fully healed and I was stronger now than before. I can finish you off , Inuyasha and if you died, I can get my woman!! " Naraku explained and laughed.

" Not in your life! " Inuyasha replied. He quickly jumped into the air and wield his sword to attack him with his wind scar.

But Naraku put up a barrier to protect himself.

" Look! The wind Scar didn't work on him! " Miroku declared.

" Inuyasha, try to use the red tetsusaiga to break his barrier! " Kagome shouted.

" I already knew that " Inuyasha answered and the tetsusaiga change it's color into a brilliant red. " TETSUSAIGA !" Inuyasha wield again his sword aiming for Naraku's body.

Inuyasha's attack strikes the barrier but the his barrier was too strong and the attack didn't work.

" Even the red tetsusaiga didn't work. " Sango said.

" It didn't even make a crack on it. " Miroku responded.

Naraku put out his creepy tentacles and try to get Kagome but the monk cut it off with his staff. Another on try to attack Sango btu she cut it off with her hiraikutsu.

" Miroku,protect Kagome from his tentacles ! " Inuyasha yelled

" Count on me, Inuyasha " Miroku replied.

Kagome,Sango and Miroku fought the tentacles while Inuyasha was dealing with Naraku. They cut and cut the tentacles but it was no use. It will grew again and strike them.

" Ah! It was no use! They continue growing even if they cut them. " Sango declared.

All of a sudden, a huge bunch of tentacles strike the monk and the demon-slayer. They fell down in the ground.

" Miroku! Sango! " Kagome yelled and was about to run beside them but a tentacle caught her and wrapped around her body and lift her up.

Inuyasha was alarmed on what happened to them.

" Kagome!! Kagome!! " Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha lost his attention on Naraku and the opponent didn't waste the time to kill him off. Naraku quickly striked and pierced Inuyasha's body with his tentacles.

" Ahhhh!!! " Inuyasha screamed.

" Inuyasha!! Inuyasha !! " Kagome yelled with a worried face.

Naraku laughed furiously at them and said, " You look so worried, my sweet Kagome. Do you really want to save him? "

" Naraku!! Please,don't kill him...I beg you! " Kagome pleaded and her eyes were filled of tears.

" His life was on your hands, Kagome. I won't kill the man of your love of you will stay with me forever. There is only one way to save him. " Naraku asked.

" No!!...Don't...listen to him,Kagome. " Inuyasha said with a husky voice.

" But...Inuyasha..." Kagome responded.

Naraku gave them a wicked smile. Kagome don't know what to do and she has no choice but to be with tears fall down through her cheeks.

* * *

**.That's for Chapter 2.**

**. Kagome's decision in Chapter 3.**

**.Thanks for reading and please review and rate from 1-10.**

**.^^.**


	3. Kagome's decision

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Her tears fell down from her glowing eyes through her rosy cheeks. She faced Naraku and said, " I'll be with you! Just..please...don't hurt him! "

Naraku gave her a wicked smile and let go of her. The tentacles who pierced Inuyasha's body retreat from his.

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard what Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell down on the ground and Kagome quickly ran beside him. " Kagome...don't go...with him " Inuyasha said with a husky voice.

" Inuyasha, are you alright? I'm sorry... but I have no choice...this is the only thing that I can do...besides, your always saving me with your life..and it's the chance for me to save you, right? " Kagome explained and embraced him while her tears were continuously falling down through her cheeks.

" No!...you're not going with him!! " Inuyasha sneered.

" I'm so sorry..please forgive me Inuyasha. " Kagome stated and embrace him tightly.

" Please...Kagome..I'm begging you...don't do this..." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

**Chapter 3...**

** I'm sorry if it was very short...but thanks for reading and don't forget to make a review...^^**


	4. Goodbye, Inuyasha Goodbye,my love!

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

" I'm sorry, Inuyasha...I'm so sorry. I can't let you die nor I can't take to see you're suffering because of me and I'm the only way to save you. " Kagome responded.

" You can!!...I can't also see you living with him! Just let me die!! " Inuyasha yelled.

" NO !...What is the sense of my life without you,Inuyasha? You are my reason why I am living. You are my life,my world my everything...and..my love. " Kagome replied.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. He can't speak and he don't know what to say.

When Inuyasha didn't gave her a reply, Kagome smiled sadly at him and said, "It's okay, Inuyasha. I won't force you to love me too."

Kagome stood up and was about to leave him but Inuyasha but yelled at her, " Kagome! If you really love me then why are you going with him?! "

" Because I had loved you...more than I loved my own life and I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you,Inuyasha. This...is The Sign Of My True Love for you. " She declared with tears in her eyes.

" Why ?! Kagome, you don't have to do that!! " Inuyasha responded.

Kagome turned her back and walk beside Naraku and said, " I have,Inuyasha."

" Kagome!! " Miroku,Sango and Shippo shouted in chorus.

She faced Inuyasha and mumbled, " Goodbye, Inuyasha...goodbye, my love. " Her tears fall down through her rosy cheeks.

Naraku stood back at her and covered her eyes with his palm. " You to rest for the mean time, my dear. " Naraku muttered.

All of a sudden, Kagome fainted and Naraku carried her in his arms in a bridal style and puts up a barrier that surrounds them.

" Take off your filthy hands on her!! " Inuyasha yelled and wield his sword and tries to strike again the barrier but it was still no use.

Naraku flew away and said, " I'll come back to kill you, Inuyasha. "

" Kagome !! Kagome !! Kagome !! " Inuyasha shouted.


	5. Naraku and Kagome,forever?

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Naraku brought Kagome to his new hidden castle. He brought her to his room and kay her down to his bed.

He puts a smirk on his lips and whispered to himself, " Finally, the night that I've been longing for has come. Your mine now, Kagome. Your only mine. "

Naraku kissed her in the forehead down to her nose and to her lips.

Kagome felt his lips on hers and awake herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naraku kissing her.

She quickly pushed him away from her,sit up and move backward to have some distance from him.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." Naraku mumbled.

" Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? Where's Inuyasha? Is he alive? " Kagome replied with a great fear in her eyes.

" This was my castle. All I want is you...your love, Kagome. Your my one and only desire. " Naraku said.

" I'm sorry, Naraku. Your not the one I want. I don't love you. " Kagome responded.

" I know that. But the time will come and you'll fall in love with me. When he betrays you..." Naraku stated.

" No! I will never fall for you!! " Kagome yelled.

" You will !! Because Inuyasha will betray you. He don't love you,Kagome. He still in love Kikyo. " Naraku replied and move closer to her.

" He will never and he can't betray me, Naraku. " Kagome said and her eyes starting to filled with tears.

" Well..if he won't...then, I'll kill him " Naraku responded.

" You bastard!! We have a deal !! Leave him alone! I'm here now!! " Kagome shouted.

" It seems that you love that damn dog so much...and you would sacrifice your life for you're right. You are here..but your mind and heart was with him. " Naraku explained.

" There's no way for you to get my heart from him! " Kagome replied.

" There is!! That's why I need to kill him ... but first I want you to see him betray you, Kagome. You'll see. " Naraku declared and stood up and left her in the room.

Kagome cried and cried. She want to see her friends.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kaede healed their wounds and take care of them at her house.

" Don't try to get up, Inuyasha. Your wounds are not completely healed. " Miroku said , trying to stop him to get up from his bed.

Then, Inuyasha sits at the mat and replied, " Are we going to just stay here and rest?! "

" But we need to have some rest to prepare for the battle. Besides, your wounds were not yet healed. " Miroku explained.

" It's been three days since Kagome left with Naraku. I wonder if she's alright..." Sango mumbled with a worried look on her face.

" I miss her so much...I wanna see her face again." Shippo muttered.

Each of them were so worried and sad for for now, all they can do is to prepare for the battle.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Naraku called for Kagura.

" Kagura...I want you to to go and tell Inuyasha. Tell him to go to the place where the Mt. Hakurei collapsed...I can't wait to see how Inuyasha will betray her. " Naraku ordered and smirked at her.

" As you please..." Kagura replied and picked up her magic feather and flew away.


	6. Kikyo or Kagome?

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It was in the middle of the night when Inuyasha smelled Kagura's scent coming near.

" Kagura... " He whispered to himself and quickly run outside the hut. He found the lady with a crimson eyes standing in front of him.

" What do you want? " Inuyasha asked.

" Nothing...Naraku just want to tell you something. Tomorrow at sundown, meet him at the place where the Mt. Hakurei collapsed. Don't take anyone with you, you and yourself only. Is that clear? " Kagura stated.

" So, he wants to continue our fight? " Inuyasha inquired.

" If you wanna see your Kagome, go and meet her. " the lady answered and flew with her magical feather.

Inuyasha came back inside the hut. He found everyone still asleep but he didn't know that the monk was awoken and heard their conversation.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day...

While Inuyasha was sulking above the tree, Miroku gathered his friends in a corner where Inuyasha can't hear their conversation.

" Miroku, what's this for? " Sango asked.

" Why do we have to stay away from Inuyasha ? " Shippo inquired.

" Look. Kagura went to speak Inuyasha last night. She told him that Naraku wants to meet him, of course, Kagome too. She asked him to go to the place where the Mt. Hakurei collapsed and there he will meet him. She also told him not to take anyone with him, just himself. " Miroku discussed.

" Do you think it's a trap? " Sango responded.

" I don't think so...Maybe because Kagome wished to Naraku to see him..." Shippo replied.

" But Naraku is not the kind of person who will grant her wish " Miroku said.

" Ok,then! We need to follow Inuyasha to find out what will happen! " Sango declared.

" You're right ! " Shippo and Miroku answered in chorus.

Sundown came and Inuyasha went to the place where they will meet Naraku. While Miroku,Sango and Shippo followed him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome was alone in a room in Naraku's castle. While Naraku ordered Kanna to let Kagome watched the show.

" Go in her room and let her see Inuyasha by your mirror and let her watch his betrayal. " Naraku commanded and his lips curved into a smirk.

When Kanna left him, Naraku prepared his two puppets. A kikyo puppet and a puppet himself.

Kanna obeyed his orders and she went to Kagome's room.

" Kagome...I want you to watch the show " Kanna said with an emotionless face.

Kagome looked at her mirror and she saw Inuyasha going to the Mt. Hakurei's place. Her eyes widened in shock.

" Inuyasha..." She mumbled. Her heart jumped in joy when she saw him alive.

Then, Naraku went inside the room.

" My dear, Kagome ... are you happy to see him? " Naraku asked.

" What do you want with him? Did you set him up? " Kagome replied.

" Nothing really,my dear. I just want to prove something. I want you to see him betray you. " Naraku responded.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha finally came at the place and he found Naraku at the middle of it.

" Naraku!! Where is Kagome ?! " Inuyasha yelled.

" You'll see her after the show. " Naraku answered.

" Well...let's start the fight!! " Inuyasha declared and pull out his sword.

" No,no,no Inuyasha. I didn't invite you here to fight me. Instead, I want to give a gift. But first you need to choose. " Naraku replied.

" What ? A gift? " Inuyasha responded.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They hide theirselves in a huge tree and watched them.

" What is that ? A gift ? "Miroku asked.

" I don't get it...Why does Naraku wants to give him a gift ?" Sango replied.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" Hey, What do you mean a gift? " Kagome inquired.

" Hmmm...the gift is two..but he needs to choose between them and the one he choose... he will get it...the gifts are You and Kikyo. " Naraku answered and smirked.

Kagome's face frowned and said, " You have kikyo? Where is she? "

" She's not here. I only make a puppet of her...hmmm...You look so worried my dear. Do you think he might choose Kikyo and leave you here with me? " Naraku explained.

" No ! He won't do that! " Kagome yelled.

" Well then,...let see. " Naraku replied.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" I have two lovely maidens in my castle and I want them to share to you. All you need to do is choose between them and you can get the one you choose. " Naraku discussed.

" What the hell!! I'm not interested if she wasn't Kagome. " Inuyasha sneered and turned his back.

" Oh really? What if I say, Kikyo and Kagome are my womans in my castle and you can choose between them. " Naraku said and smirked.

" What? Kikyo... " Inuyasha mumbled.

Then, Kikyo came out from a dark mist tied with a rope and surrounded with many demons. But she was only a puppet.

* * *

**well..that was chapter 6...**

**Chapter 7 is coming up...Hope you like it...and make some it from !!**

**Miako--Maiko--Komai--16 **


	7. The Betrayal Of Inuyasha

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

" Kikyo? Oh no!! Inuyasha will surely choose Kikyo!! " Shippo said.

" Thank goodness, Kagome isn't here or else her heart will be crushed in pain. " Sango replied.

" That's not the problem here. If Inuyasha didn't choose Kagome, we were not able to get her back. Kagome's life was now in Inuyasha's hands. " Miroku stated.

Their faces turned into frown and worried.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_'oh no, Inuyasha...please...don't betray me. What should I do?!'_ Kagome thought.

Suddenly, Naraku laughed furiously. " My,my,my...What do you think he would do,Kagome? " Naraku asked.

Kagome keep silent and didn't answer him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" So Inuyasha, who do you think are better between the two and she will be yours. " Naraku said.

" You bastard!! Let go of Kikyo!! Let go her!! " Inuyasha replied.

" Uh-uh...Oh,how about Kagome?...If you want me to release her then choose her! " Naraku responded.

Inuyasha quickly ran towards Kikyo to untied her and to release her from the demons but a barrier surrounds her. It's the same barrier that Naraku used when he get Kagome.

" Kikyo!! Kikyo!! " Inuyasha yelled while striking the barrier with his sword.

Inuyasha strike and strike the barrier with his sword to break it but it was still no use. It didn't even make a crack.

" Inuyasha, I'm waiting for your answer. Kikyo or Kagome? " Naraku asked in a teasing accent.

" No!! I can't betray her!! I can't!! " Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku laughed and said, " ...You can't have two women at the same time,Inuyasha. Hmmm...I guess your having a hard time choosing between the two. "

" Shut up!! " Inuyasha yelled.

_' What should I do? No!! I can't...I-I-I love...Kikyo. I'm so sorry,Kagome. I hope you can still forgive me! '_ Inuyasha thought.

" I choose....Kikyo! " Inuyasha mumbled.

Everyone's eyes widened in shocked.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" What?! Inuyasha!! How about Kagome! " Miroku said. An anger formed in his heart.

Sango's tears fall down unstoppable. " Damn you, Inuyasha!! How could you betray her!!? " Sango yelled.

Shippo also cried and he can't control his anger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome's tears fall down when she heard what Inuyasha said.

" Why? Inuyasha! Why did you betray me?! Kagome yelled with tears falling down through her cheeks. She felt the pain like her heart was being crushed.

" I told you, he will betray you,Kagome. He won't choose you even how many times you sacrifice your life for him. His heart was sealed with Kikyo. He will never love you back, Kagome." Naraku stated and embrace her with his arms.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha quickly ran to Kikyo and the barrier and the evil demons disappeared.

" Kikyo! " he hold her in his arms.

Naraku laughed and said, " ....Your such a fool,Inuyasha. The Kikyo you are holding right now, is just a puppet. "

Then,suddenly the Kikyo puppet turned into ashes and Naraku laughed again.

" Don't you know that Kagome saw your betrayal, Inuyasha? Right now, she was suffering in pain that you cause to her,Inuyasha. Her heart was being crushed because of your betrayal! " Naraku stated.

Suddenly, Miroku,Sango, and Shippo came out rushing towards Inuyasha. When Miroku reached him, he quickly punched him directly into his very face.

" How dare you betray Kagome? She gave everything to you even her life, Inuyasha!! You're so stupid!! You are nothing but a stupid slut!! " Miroku shouted and his tears fall down.

" Stop it,Miroku. Please...stop! Why do we have to fight like this?! We're friends, right?! All we need to do now is to save Kagome! " Sango said and cried.

" But our only way to save her was Inuyasha...but...he didn't save Kagome! " Shippo replied between his sobs.

" This is all your fault, Inuyasha! Kagome save you when you are in need but now she was in trouble and your the only one who can save her but you didn't! You didn't save her, all she did, you didn't choose her! " Miroku stated.

Naraku laughed furiously and said, " It's all your fault,Inuyasha. Kagome saw how you betrayed her. Do you think she can still forgive you? I guess she wants to kill you right now and she will also regret that she saves you. Oh poor Kagome, the man of her love betrays her. " Then he laughed again and flew away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Please make some reviews!! Chapter 8 is coming up!!^^**

**Miako--Maiko--Komai--16**


	8. Am I Not Still Better Than Her?

**The Sign of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

On Naraku's castle...

Kagome was still crying alone inside her big dark room. After a while,Naraku came in and sit beside her.

" Kagome..." He mumbled.

Kagome didn't say anything and she just continue to cry.

Naraku plled her into him and embraced her. He leaned her head in his chest.

" Why?...Why he can't love me? " Kagome muttered.

" Because he loves Kikyo and his love was only for her. " Naraku replied.

" Why did he betray me? Why?...Am I no good than a jewel detector? Am I still not better than her? " Kagome asked.

" For him,I guess. But...for me...you are the best,Kagome. He is a traydor. He can't see your beauty because his eyes can only see Kikyo. He betrays you, Kagome. That is the proof that he was still in love with Kikyo. " Naraku stated.

" No, he's not a traydor. He was just truly in love with her that he betrays me for his love. He's just like me. I gave everything for my love but still he betrays me. Why do you have to hurt me so much, Inuyasha? It's very painful. It's like my heart was being crushed by his words. It hurts so badly. " Kagome explained.

" Let me ease the pain in your heart. " Naraku mumbled.

He looked down at her and moved his head closer and closer to hers. Until he reached her lips and captured it. He gave her lips a deep and passionate kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened but she just ignore it.

Their lips took apart to breathe.

" Did I ease the pain? " Naraku asked.

" No...no one can soothe it but Inuyasha. He's the only one. " Kagome muttered.

Naraku got disappointed and an anger formed in his heart.

" Do you still love him even if he betrays you? " Naraku inquired with anger but his voice was still calm and low.

" Yes, I still love him. I will love him forever and even if how many times he betrays me, I will still love him. Even after all I did, he didn't choose me but...I still love him. My love for him never ends. " Kagome responded.

" That's not true. Everything in the world has an end. " Naraku mumbled.

" Yes, but not love. Love lives forever. Love was undying and that is my love was. " Kagome replied.

" But...can you still forgive Inuyasha? " Naraku asked.

"...I don't know. For now, I don't want to see his face nor to hear his voice. Because now I know, that even if Kikyo is just a puppet or with no life, he will still choose her and his love for her will still exist in his heart. Maybe he will never love me back or maybe he will never forget his love for her. There are many questions in my mind, why did I fell in love in a guy who will never love me? Why do I have to perish? Why do I have to sacrifice my life for him? Why did I still love him after all he did? Why..." She explained and she fell asleep .

Her head was still resting at his chest.

* * *

**Chapter 8!!**

**Thanks for reading!! Just wait for Chapter 9...**

**We are near to the end...The end is the chapter 13!!**

**Goodluck to me!!^^**


	9. The Pearl Of Elements

**The Sign Of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha and his friends were still travelling to find Naraku's Miroku was still mad at Inuyasha.

" Hey, you two!! Can you stop ignoring each other? C'mon! We can't stay like this forever. I'm sure if Kagome was here she will be sad to see you fighting. " Sango said.

" Well...If Kagome was here, maybe they aren't fighting right now." Shippo replied.

" Ok,Ok...It's my fault! I'm sorry..." Inuyasha sneered.

" Don't say that to us...say that to Kagome! " Miroku responded.

" But...I don't know if she will still forgive me. After all she did, I betrayed her. " Inuyasha mumbled and his face turned into frown.

" Oh! I get it!...Naraku wants you to choose between Kikyo and Kagome and she let Kagome watched you because he knew that you are still in love with Kikyo. He knew that you can betray Kagome but not Kikyo. He wants Kagome to be mad at you. " Sango explained.

" ...And now,he gets what he wants. " Shippo stated and give them a sigh.

" All we need to do now is to find Naraku's castle and save Kagome. " Miroku declared.

" But how? We can't find that castle forever. " Sango replied.

" Hmmm...I think I can ask Totosigh to improve my Tetsusaiga. " Inuyasha said.

" Ok. We'll stop at Kaede's village to wait you there. But don't try to meet Kikyo on your way or else I'm the first one who will kill you,Inuyasha! " Sango warned with an angry face.

" He-hey! Why would I try to meet her? There's no reason that I would do that now. She's the reason why I betrayed Kagome. Besides, everytime I think of her or either I see her, It feels like I betrayed Kagome again. It feels like I hurt her again. So, I decided to forget her " Inuyasha responded.

" That's good! Ok, see you tomorrow! " Sango stated while walking away from him and waving her hand.

Inuyasha went to Totosigh's place.

" What? You want me to improve you Tetsusaiga? " Totosigh asked in a husky voice.

" Yes...I want it to be more powerful. A sword that can defeat Naraku. " Inuyasha answered.

" Master Inuyasha!! Master Inuyasha!! " An annoying voice coming from nowhere. It's Myoga!

He quickly jumped into Inuyasha's cheeks and sucked his blood. When Inuyasha felt, he slightly slap his cheeks that causes Myoga to fall.

" Myoga...What brings you here? " Tototsigh asked.

" Well... Hosenki died last night and his last wish was to give tha last pearl that he made to master Inuyasha. The Pearl of Elements.

" So...What is that Pearl of Elements? " Inuyasha inquired.

" The Pearl of Elements was a combination of wind,water,fire,light and earth. It was made of 600 tons of demon blood and only demons can handle the power of the pearl. " Myoga explained.

" Can it make my sword stronger? " Inuyasha replied.

" Yes, Master Inuyasha. But because you are only a half-demon, you need to overcome the power of the pearl " Myoga answered.

" Ok! I'll do it for Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled and clenched his fist.

Then, Myoga picked out a blck pearl from his back.

" Here, Master Inuyasha. Put this on the hilt of your Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga will absorb the power of it. But you need to control the power of the pearl or else it might control you and you will change into your demon form. " Myoga said while givind the pearl to the half-demon.

Inuyasha grabbed the pearl and replied, " So, it looks like a black sacred jewel " Inuyasha mumbled. He put the pearl in the hilt of his sword.

When he held it with his two hands, the Tetsusaiga pulsed and it was forcing him to change into his demon form. He screamed in pain when he tried to fight the force.

" Oh no!! Master Inuyasha, overcome the power and you can handle it!! " Myoga shouted.

Inuyasha's eyes turned into red and he was about to transform into a demon but he remembered the times Kagome saved him when he transformed into a demon. Kagome always embraces him and cries for him. Begging him not to change whil;e her tears falling.

" Ahhhhhh....!!! No!! Ka-gome!!! " He yelled and a big light appears that blinds their eyes and surrounds Inuyasha.

Then, after a few seconds, the light vanished and Inuyasha finally overcome the power of the pearl.

" Master Inuyasha!! You did it!! You controlled the power of the Pearl of the elements. " Myoga said while hopping.

Inuyasha was still panting and he kneel down because of tiredness.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

On Naraku's castle...

Kanna walked inside Naraku's room.

" Is she still crying ? " Naraku asked.

" Yes..." Kanna answered.

" I have to end her suffering. I'll kill Inuyasha! " Naraku said with a great anger.

" Kanna, put out the barrier of the castle and make it visible. Tell Kagura to lure Inuyasha here. The battle will begin soon. " he added.

Kanna leave the room and walked in the dark hallway of the castle. It looks like a never ending path and you can't see where you will be lead because of the darkness.

Suddenly, Kanna stopped. She saw Kagura standing in front of her.

" Kagura...Naraku wants you to bring Inuyasha here. " She mumbled still an emotionless face appeared.

" So that's why the barrier disappeared and the castle became visible. " Kagura replied with a smirk in her lips. She picked her magic feather and flew away.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" Ok! I'll teach you the techniques of the pearl of elements. The Wind Tornado of the element wind, Lightning Strike for the light, Water Dragon of the water, Ball of Fire of fire and Rock Slash for earth. Get it? " Myoga explained.

" Yeah! Now let's try it! " Inuyasha said.

" Wind Tornado!! " he yelled and wield his sword. Then a big tornado appears that causes Myoga to be driven off. Myoga screamed while he was floating through the air.

" That was good!! " Inuyasha stated with a grin in his face. While Myoga fall in nowhere.

" Ok! Now, here comes the....Ball Of Fire!! " Inuyasha shouted and sway hid Tetsusaiga.

Myoga was about to come back to Inuyasha's place but a raging ball of flame welcome him in his way.

" Ahhh!! Master Inuyasha!! Help me!! " Myoga yelled while he was running trying to dodge the ball of fire. He jumped out of the way of the ball of fire. He was panting because of great tiredness in running.

" Wow! That's an amazing one!! " Inuyasha said with a great enthusiasm.

" Now, time for the ....Lightning Strike!! " He yelled and swung his sword.

An enormous lightning falls down from the sky that strike the forest floor and cause it to shake.

When Myoga reached Inuyasha's place, he can hardly breathe. He reached it by crawling through the ground.

" Master Inuyasha...please...stop it!! Just save your energy...for the upcoming battle. " Myoga begged while panting and crawling through the ground.

" You're right! This one was pretty cool and fantastic. Now I can defeat Naraku! Just wait there, Kagome! I'll come and get you!! " Inuyasha replied and keep his sword in its case.

" Oh..but Myoga..can I join all the techniques of the pearl in one technique? " Inuyasha inquired and looked down at him.

" Of course, Master Inuyasha. You can, it was called the powers of elements. " Myoga answered.

Inuyasha go back to Kaede's village where his friends are.

" Inuyasha! You're back! " Shippo yelled while Inuyasha walked in.

" So,how's your sword? Did Totosigh improve it? " Sango asked.

" No, but Myoga gave me a pearl that makes the Tetsusaiga more powerful. " Inuyasha replied.

All of a sudden, the wind grew stronger and a demonic aura appears.

" A demonic aura! " Miroku declared.

" It's Kagura!! " Inuyasha announced and he quickly ran outside the hut.

" What do you want, Kagura?! " Sango inquired.

" save your Kagome at the castle in the middle of the forest. Naraku wants to finish the battle. " Kagura said and flew away.

" Do you think it's a trap? " Shippo asked.

" I don't think so...but I really want to test the new powers of Tetsusaiga. " Inuyasha answered.

* * *

**Chapter 9!! Thanks for reading!!...**

**Chapter 10 is upcoming...^^**

**Please make some reviews!!**


	10. I'm here for you

**The Sign Of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha, Miroku , Sango and Shippo prepared for the battle on that night.

The next morning...

They went to the middle of the forest where Naraku's castle is.

When they teach the place, a dark castle appears in front of them.

" This is it...This is the castle. " Miroku stated.

" Let's go! " Inuyasha declared.

When they got inside, they found Naraku standing in the middle of it.

" Welcome to my castle, Inuyasha! " Naraku greeted.

" Let's start the fight now! " Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his sword.

While Miroku and Sango stay back.

Inuyasha ran quickly towards him and wield his sword. " Ball of Fire!! " Inuyasha yelled.

Then a ball of flame formed and hit Naraku but it only make a crack on his barrier.

" Huh. It seems that you improved your sword, Inuyasha. But you still can't beat me! " Naraku replied.

He stretched out his hand and a lightning ball created in his palm and he threw it directly to Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodge it.

" I need to end this right now!! " Inuyasha shouted and he quickly ran through the air and strike with his tetsusaiga.

Naraku try to block it with his iwn hand but the power of the sword was too strong for his hand. He can't block it anymore so he fell to the ground and his barrier didappeared.

" Huh! So, is that all you got?! " Inuyasha asked boastly.

" I'm just warming up fool! The battle was just about to begin! " Naraku responede and pull out a sword out of his shoulder.

" This sword is made up of my bone. It will be powerful enough to defeat you! " he added

" Then let see what you've got!! " Inuyasha responded and ran towards him to strike him with his Tetsusaiga.

Naraku block his sword with his. Their swords met and keep on fighting each other.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miroku and Sango try to get inside the castle and find Kagome. But Kagura stand on their way.

" Kagura... " Sango mumbled.

" Are you planning to save the wench ? " Kagura asked.

" Don't try to stop us! " Miroku answered.

" Huh, I'm not going to stop you just be sure that Inuyasha will kill Naraku. " Kagura eyes widened in shock.

" Definitely, He will!! " Sango said.

Kagura stepped out of their way and disappeared in the darkness.

" Thank you... " Miroku muttered.

They reached the last room and when they opened it, they saw Kagome crying alone. Sango quickly ran to her.

" Kagome! " She yelled and she try to go near her but a barrier surrounds her.

" Sango, What happened? " Miroku asked.

" A barrier surrounds her. What should we do?! " Sango replied.

" We need to wake her up and destrot the barrier. " Miroku said.

" Kagome!! Can you hear us?! Wake up!! Kagome, stop crying!! " Sango yelled.

But it was no use. Kagome was still crying. Her knees were bent together and her head was restign in her knees. Her arms were covering her face.

She can't hear Sango and Miroku because of the thickness of the barrier.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha and Naraku were still fighting. They were both exhausted and a big part of their power and energy were used. They were still panting but ready to attack again.

" How long do you want to fight with me? " Naraku asked while reaching his air to breathe.

" Until my death... " Inuyasha answered while panting.

" Are you ready to meet your demise?! " Naraku inquired.

" OH Yeah! " Inuyasha replied

Their powers and strength are now the same. Inuyasha strike him again with his Tetsusaiga. Naraku blocks it with his sword too. But it seems that Naraku was now weaker than him. Naraku can't take to block it anymore so he fell to the ground and his sword was thrown far from him.

Inuyasha landed from the sky and yelled, " It's the time to finish you off, Naraku! Meet your demise!! " He wield his sword and shouted, " Power of Elements!! "

An enormous ball of energy created and fall down directly to Naraku's very body. Naraku screamed in pain and the castle was shaken.

Finally, Naraku vanished and also the sacred jewel shards with him.

Inuyasha stabbed the soil with his mighty sword. He fell on his knees because of great tiredness. But he didn't mind it, he quickly ran inside the castle to looked for his friends.


	11. Can you forgive me?

**The Sign Of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha reached the last room where Kagome was.

The barrier around her disappeared. Kagura and Kanna's heart came back to their chests.

" Kagome!! " Inuyasha yelled while standing in front of the door.

Kagome was not in her self. Her mind was inactive. She was sitting on the mat, staring in space and not speaking. She's like she was traumatized.

Inuyasha quickly ran beside her and embraced her tightly.

" Kagome, what happened to you?! " Inuyasha asked worriedly.

" She was like that since we saw her. She was crying all alone and mumbling something like she asking herself. A barrier surronds her and it seems that her mind was inactive. We try to talk to her but she didn't speak even a word. I think she's not in herself. " Sango explained.

" Oh no...She was boiling! She has a fever! " Shippo yelled as he touched her forehead to feel her temperature.

" Kagome,wake up! I'm here. It's me Inuyasha! " Inuyasha said while shaking slightly her body.

" Why... " Kagome whispered. Still in her position and her tears starts to fall down through her cheeks.

" Maybe she was really hurt of what you did, Inuyasha. " Miroku stated.

" I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry...Please, wake up. " Inuyasha muttered.

All of a sudden, the castle shake like there is an earthquake and it was about to collapse. The floor made a crack and the ceiling will fall down.

" The castle will collapsed!! We need to get out of here!! " Miroku cried.

" Kagome!! Wake up!! " Inuyasha yelled while shaking her harder.

" It's no use, Inuyasha. We need to carry her before her fever become worse. " Sango suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and carry her in a bridal style. Kagome fainted in great fever.

" Let's move faster! We need to bring Kagome to Kaede's house. " Shippo said.

They quickly get out of the castle. The castle turned into ashes while Kagura and Kanna escaped from it.

" Inu...yasha..." Kagome mumbled while sleeping.

" Just hang on there, Kagome. " Inuyasha replied.

On their way back, Inuyasha saw Kikyo standing in front of his way. He stopped and Miroku and Sango noticed him so they also stopped.

" Kikyo... " He murmured.

Kagome was awakened and she heard what he whispered. She quickly go down out from his arms and slapped his face with a strong force. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened in shock, as well as Shippo.

" Aw! " Inuyasha screamed while stroking his reddish cheeks.

" Wow! Kagome got a good hit! " Shippo shouted with a great excitement. They quickly landed to see what happened.

" Hey! What's that for?! " Inuyasha sneered.

" Kikyo,Kikyo, Kikyo...I don't wanna hear you say that name again!! " Kagome yelled.

Their eyes grew bigger when they heard what she said. Then, Sango quickly ran to her and asked.

" Are you alright, Kagome? "

" Yeah, I'm..." She stopped and fainted.

" Kagome! " Miroku cried. She was about to fall to the ground but Inuyasha catch her with his arms.

" You have a high fever...You body is too weak to move. " Shippo stated.

" I can walk. " Kagome mumbled.

" No, you cant. Don't I'll carry you. " Inuyasha said.

" No!! Don't dare to touch me!! I can walk by myself. " Kagome sneered.

She try to walk a few steps but she fell on her knees. Her friends quickly ran to support her.

" What the hell?! Your in a great fever. It will be better for you to rest. " Inuyasha said worriedly.

" You don't care!! Because you only care for Kikyo!! " Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha was shocked on what she said. He slightly moved away from her.

" Oh no..Inuyasha, I think she was really mad at you. If I were you, I will leave her alone for now or else... " Shippo stopped when the half-demon stood up and carry Kagome in his shoulders like a boar.

" Put me down!! Inuyasha!! " Kagome screamed and jerk her body. She keep wagging her feet and punching his back. Inuyasha ignored the pain.

Kagome take a deep breathe and shouted, " Sit!! " Automatically, Inuyasha slammed his face to the floor. Kagome wasn't contented on what she does. So she repeat it. " Sit, sit ,sit ,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit!! " She yelled.

Inuyasha was totally buried to the ground. Shippo ran beside him to see if he's alright.

" Tsk,Tsk,Tsk...I told you leave her alone. " Shippo reminded.

" Oh my, Kagome is really angry whne it comes to Inuyasha. " Miroku said, still staring at the poor Inuyasha.

" Uhmm..Kagome, if you don't like to be carry by Inuyasha, maybe you can ride with me on Kirara's back. " Sango offered.

Kagome nodded and ran beside her.

" I think even if she like Inuyasha can't carry her anymore. " Shippo sneered.

" You're right. " Miroku agreed. Inuyasha try to stood up and said angrily, " You wench..."

" You don't have the right to be angry at her Inuyasha. It's your fault. " Shippo responded.

" But she don't to do this to me!! " Inuyasha yelled. Miroku move near the dog and whispered,

" But you know sometimes Kagome really transform into a monster. She was so scary. "

Kagome turned her head to the two boys gossiping and gave them a glare. Miroku and Inuyasha frost in fear.

" See, she was so scary. " Miroku added.

Kagome ride on the feline demon's back with the demon slayer. They reached Kaede's house and rest there for the whole night.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

On the next morning...

Inuyasha walked inside the hut to look for Kagome. He saw Miroku and Sango having their meal but Kagome was not with them. He looked around searching for her but his eyes didn't found her.

" Hey,Where's Kagome? " Inuyasha inquired.

" She said she will take a walk at the forest. " Miroku answered.

" But she still has a fever! Why did you allow her?! " Inuyasha replied angrily.

" Uhmm...Let's just say, we have fear of Kagome. She might get mad at us if we didn't allow her. She was really scary sometimes. " Sango responded.

Inuyasha quickly ran outside the hut and followed her scent.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

While Kagome was walking in the forest, a demon spider try to attack her. The spider came out from the bushes. Kagome was shocked.

" What a lovely maiden! " The spider said greedily. Kagome ran away from him but the spider followed her.

Kagome ran and ran as well as the demon spider. She didn't know where to go nor who will help her. She don't care where she was leading. All she was thinking was she need to get away from the demon. But the demon was seems to be faster than her.

Kagome closed her eyes in great fear. She can't see where she was heading. She didn't noticed a tree root was on her way. She didn't jumped to avoid the tree root so she fell into the ground.

The demon laughed and said, " I can taste your heart now, my sweet maiden. " He walked closer and closer to her.

Kagome's body shakes in fear. Her eyes closed. She was so afraid.

The demon spider was about to touched her. Then,

" Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!! " A familliar voice yelled. The spider was cut into pieces. A half-demon appeared in her sight. It's Inuyasha!!

" Kagome!! " he shouted while moving quickly near her. " Are you alright? "

But Kagome didn't answer. She was still sitting at the ground, legs stretched and her face curved in pain. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked. Expecting that she would follow.

" Let's go back to Kaede's house. You need to have some rest. " Inuyasha said. He was shocked after she didn't stood up to follow him. Instead, she was still in her position.

" Kagome, what?-- " he stopped when he looked at her position. She was in great pain. She can't move her feet.

"Kagome, you twisted your ankle! " he stated worriedly while moving nearer to her. He move her ankle in his lap gently avoiding not to hurt her to looked at it. He touched it gently ro examine her bone. But Kagome pushed his hands away from her.

" Kagome... " Inuyasha mumbled. Still, she made no response. " I know you're still mad at me...but...can you forgive me? " the half-demon pleaded.

* * *

**We are near to the end...2 chapters more.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thank to all who make reviews....God Bless...^^**


	12. He finally admits!

**The Sign Of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Kagome's eyes widened. She saw his eyes looking directly to hers. His emotions was truly sincere and begging for forgiveness. He's likea cute little puppy staring at her. Pitiness strikes her heart and saying ' Oh please...please forgive him.' It's the first time she saw him like that. He was so calm and gentle.

She don't know what to answer but the truth is she was afraid. She was scared that he might hurt her again if she give him forgiveness. She' not yet ready to open her heart for him once more. She don't know what to do.

Inuyasha was still waiting for her answer.

" It's Ok. I won't force you to answer me. Maybe you're not yet ready to forgive me. But I'm so sorry, Kagome... " Inuyasha muttered.

Still, Kagome didn't answer him.

" I think it's better for you not to move. Ok, I'll get some woods and build a fire. Sundown will came soon. Maybe we can go back tomorrow. I'll get some food also. " Inuyasha stated. He take off his firerat kimono and covered it to Kagome.

Then, He ripped a piece of his clothing and wrapped it in Kagome's ankle. He wrapped it tightly so it won't be move.

Inuyasha stood up and said, " Just wait here ok. I'll come back quickly. " He start to walk but he stopped when he felt something pulling his clothes back. He looked back and he saw Kagome grabbed his clothes and pulling him back.

He sat beside her and said, " What's wrong ? Is your ankle still aching? " But Kagome didn't answer.

" If you don't want to talk to me then I'll go now... " Inuyasha declared. He was starting to loos his patience. His voice was higher than before. He stood up and turned his back.

" Wait! Please...don't leave me here. " Kagome replied calmly. Inuyasha was shocked yet glad. He go back beside her.

" So, finally you speak so calmly. " Inuyasha mumbled. He pulled her closer to him and leaned her head in his chest. he placed his hand above her shoulder.

" I miss your sweet voice. I miss your soft touch. I miss you, Kagome. I miss you so much. " Inuyasha said so softly.

Her eyes grew bigger. She wasn't expecting him to be like that. He was so calm and gentle. It was her first time to heard his voice so softly speaking to her. Maybe he really believes that it was his fault on what happened to her.

" I'm not supposed to be your missing. It's Kikyo, aren't she? " Kagome replied.

" No, she's not the one. I don't know but my skin craves for your touch, my ears begs for your voice and my eyes yearns for your face. Your the one Kagome. You're the only one. " Inuyasha responded.

Kagome's cheeks blushed. The both of them became silent for a while. Then after a few moments, Inuyasha broke the silence.

" I know it's hard for you to forgive me. I already regreted it but still it bothers me. I hurted the woman who sacrifice her life for me. I'm so sorry..It's all my fault...I made you suffer in pain. I don't know if you can still forgive me. " Inuyasha explained.

" I'm scared...I'm scared that if I forgive you..you might hurt me again. " Kagome mumbled.

"No, I won't hurt you again! Please give me one more chance...Besides, I promise to myself that I won't betray you or do anything that will hurt you and also I'll try to forget her. I'll never go away to see or meet Kikyo. I promise. " Inuyasha pleaded.

" But...I don't asked you to do that. Besides, now I know that I'm still not better than her and I can never replace Kikyo in your heart. " Kagome replied.

" That's not true! Because the truth is your the only one here in my heart right now. You finally replaced her. you free me from being slave of her love. " he responded and hold her hands.

Kagome blushed furiously. She don't know what to say. She was looking directly at his golden eyes.

" I love you, Kagome. I love you with my whole heart. " he added with a sweet voice.

Kagome's heart jumped in joy. She can't believe that someday Inuyasha will tell her 'I love you'. For her, it's just a dream that will never come true. Her eyes were filled with happiness. She want to tell the whole world that finally, her biggest dream, her long-awaited moment comes. He finally admits it!

Kagome smiled at him and said, " I love you too, Inuyasha. " She paused and rubbed her eyes. " ...Is this a dream? Please wake me up...I can;t believe it! Is this true? Are you sick, Inuyasha? Or maybe you are drunk? " she asked in panic.

" You're not dreaming... " Inuyasha replied and grabbed her two hands and hold it with his left hand. He place her hands in his chest.

" Do you feel my heartbeat? It's shouting your name. " Inuyasha said and chuckled. Kagome smiled at him. " I feel your love. " She mumbled.

He touched her cheeks with his other hand and slowly moved his head closer and closer to hers. Until he reached her lips and gave it kiss with such love and passion. Kagome was shocked but she responded.

After about five minutes, their lips parted to take a breathe. Inuyasha pulled her and embrace her with his arms.

" You are my true love, Kagome. I will love you till my death. " Inuyasha muttered.

" Me too. I promise I'll never leave you again. I will love you with my whole heart. " Kagome replied.

" I will love anyone but you...only you..." he mumbled.

" Promise..." They said in chours...

* * *

**Is this the end?!**

**Of course not...I'll give you a chapter bonus! Chapter 13 --- Koga Finds Out!**

**Thanks for reading my story and making some reviews....^^**


	13. Koga finds out!

**The Sign Of My True Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Kagome finished her studies in her own time. Then, she go back to the feudal era and get married with Inuyasha. Their first child was a son. They named him Inugome. He was a small boy witha silver hair, dog ears, quite pale skin and a glowing black eyes. He was 5 yrs. old. He also has a part of a half-demon but only a very small bit of his blood. He grew more handsome and cuter than his father.

Kagome gave birth in a baby girl when Inugome was 6 yrs. old. She was Kagoyasha. She was a cute little girl with a short shiny hair. Her golden eyes was shining like a moonlight. Her skin was pale as a snow. She looks very beautiful. Kagoyasha was their first daughter. Her age was 3 yrs. old.

1 year after, Kagome gave birth in their twins, Kyo and Kazumi. Kyo is like his father. He has a golden eyes and short silver hair. But Kyo doesn't have dog ears like his father. While Kazumi also has a silver her and a shining black eyes.

Miroku and Sango also has children. Their eldest child Miako. The others are Karina, Ruka, Haru, and their twins also, Kiana and Kiara.

* * *

One day, Koga, the wolf-demon, want to visit offer Kagome a marriage. he doesn't still know that Inuyasha and Kagome get married. He went to Kaede's village expecting that Kagome was there but she wasn't.

He ask Kaede where is she living and Kaede said that in the top of the hill. He followed it and finally he came in the place where Kagome is.

He found a house that surrounded with stone walls and a has gate in the middle of the walls. He knock at the door three times.

" Kagome!! Are you there?! " He yelled but no one answers him.

* * *

Inside the house...

Inuyasha still has a keen smell. He recognaized the smell coming from the front of their house.

_' I know that scent! It's the wolf...What is he doing here? '_ Inuyasha thought as he stand up from his seat. Kagome looked up at him while she was playing with Kazumi.

" Inuyasha...Is there something wrong? " Kagome asked.

" Nothing...just stay inside with the children and don't go out even at the backyard. Ok? " Inuyasha ordered. Kagome nodded as a reply.

He quickly walked outside their house and left Kagome with the children. Their house was quite modern than the houses at the village. Maybe because some of the parts of their house was ideas from Kagome's era. It has a door and backyard. It was made of bricks and stones. It has 5 rooms inside and a kitchen. It was surrounded by high and hard walls and has a small gate. Inuyasha built it for his family.

He opened the small gate and he found Koga standing in front of it.

" What are you doing here, mangy wolf? " Inuyasha asked.

" And you?...Whatm are you doing in Kagome's house? " Koga replied teasingly.

" This is our house and this is where I lived! So, what do you want? Do you want a fight?! " Inuyasha said.

The half-demon didn't noticed Inugome followed him and suddenly, he ran beside Inuyasha's legs like he was hiding.

" Papa...Who is he? Why does he has a tail? " Inugome asked curiously.

" Inugome...What are you doing here? Go back inside with mama. " Inuyasha commanded.

" Oh...Another half-demon kid. And he calls you papa? " Koga stated as he bent down his knees to be leveled with the kid. Then, he started to realize that the half-demon kid was Inuyasha's son. He quickly stood up and punched Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha landed on the ground.

" How dare you to do that to Kagome!? You know that she loves you! " the wolf yelled. He thought that Inuyasha married other woman and that was their child.

" Papa! " Inugome shouted as he ran beside Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. " Papa, are you alright? "

" Who's the mother of that stupid child?! How can you do that to Kagome? You married another woman and give her a child?! " Koga said angrily.

Kagome was alarmed of Inugome's cry and Koga's high voice. She quickly ran outside to look what is happening. She found Inuyasha lying on the floor with Inugome beisde her and there's Koga standing on the gate.

" What happened here?! Did you fight?! Inugome... " Kagome asked worriedly and her kids followed her.

Inugome ran to her and said, " Mama, that guy want to kill papa! " He cried and hide in Kagome's back.

Koga walked towards Kagome ang hugged her.

" Kagome, I miss you so much. I'm so sorry I'm not by yourside when you suffer. " Koga declared as he hugged her tightly.

Inuyasha quickly stood up and pulled Koga away from her.

" Get away from her! " Inuyasha yelled as he stand between them.

" Koga, what are you doing here? " Kagome inquired.

" I'm here to ask you a marriage, Kagome. I want you to be my mate. " Koga answered.

" Uhmmm...Koga, can we talk inside? " Kagome said.

" Why do you have to talk inside?! Why don't you talk here?! " Inuyasha sneered.

" Inuyasha, Koga was still our visitor. We need to be hospitable right, children? " Kagome replied with a smile.

" Yes, Mama! " the kids yelled in chorus except Inugome. He was on Inuyasha's side.

" Come here, Koga. " Kagome invited as she stepped inside their house. " Have a seat. "

" Thank you, Kagome. " the wolf-demon mumbled with a smile.

Kagome went to the kitchen to get some tea. Kagoyasha followed her.

" Mama, I want to help you. " she said so sweetly. Koga's eyes widened in shocked.

_' That girl...she called her mama. ' _Koga thought but still he wasn't convinced until Inugome ran beside her and said,

" Mama, can I have some cookies? "

Kagome get 2 pieces of cookies in the jar and gave it to him. Koga stood up quickly.

" Is that...child y-your son? " He stuttered. Inuyasha walked in and Inugome ran beside her legs.

" Yes, mangy wolf! Is there any problem? " Inuyasha stated boastly.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled as she walked with her hands on her waist.

" Kagome and I get married after we defeated Naraku. These childrens are our sons and daughters. This is where I and my family lived! " Inuyasha added.

Koga was startled. He can't speak in shocked. He stared at Kagome's eyes carefully and said, " Is that true, Kagome? "

Kagome nodded. " I'm sorry Koga. But I'm happy to see you again. " she replied.

Koga bow his head. " It's okay... " he replied as he lift up his head again and smile at her. He go back to his seat and said, " I'm happy for you, Kagome. "

Kagome smiled back at him and sit beside him. " Thank you. " she mumbled. " Oh... By the way, these are my children, Inugome, my eldest. Kagoyasha, my first daughter and my twins, Kazumi and Kyo. " Kagome introduced as the children fall in line by their age.

The kids bow their heads and greeted in chorus, " Hello, Mister Koga! "

Koga laughed that makes the kids be curious.

" Oh my dear Kagome...your kids was just like you. Well, they're seems to be kind and beautiful. I guess Inuyasha was too lucky for having you and your kids." He declared. Inuyasha's eyes flicked on him. He was supposed to be crying but now he was laughing.

Kagome smiled back at him and replied, " No...you're wrong. I guess I'm the one whose lucky for having him. I didn't know that he really like kids. Even if my kids were so playful and sometimes stubborn, he still control his anger. He make his patience longer for them. It's the first time I saw him controlling his self not to scold them or hurt them. He truly was a good father of my kids. " Kagome discussed.

Inuyasha blushed madly as he stood up from his seat. " Nah....stop saying such silly things. "

Kagome and the kids just laugh.

Koga left them and get married with Ayame.

* * *

**The End....**

**Thanks to all who read my story... Maybe this will be the last story I will make...**

**I hope you enjoy it....I have 1 more story but I think I can't type it anymore...**

**Our internet connection will lost....We can't pay it anymore...^^**

**Well, thanks to all!**

**Till next time ( If there still next time...maybe this was the last time I will use the computer! )**

**Bye to all of you! God Bless....**


End file.
